


Don't Let Go

by Foxfrost6791



Series: InuYasha Headcanons [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: The true meaning of a destined relationship.A maiden and a half-demon





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a love song

"An inspiring woman like you shouldn't be with a demon"

"What if he turns on you?"

"What about your future children?"

"Ugh, what a disgrace"

"Can you believe she's a shrine maiden with spiritual powers? She hangs with demons"

"They shouldn't be together"

Those words tore deep into the hanyou's heart. People talked about them wherever they went. No one believed he should be with the woman he loved. Should ever be happy. They think he deserved to die.

Kagome reached for his hand. She saw as he flinched away from her and felt tears well up in her eyes. InuYasha sensed his lover's tears and immediately turned to embrace her. She hugged him tight, and cried sobbing tears into his red haori. He held her tight.

'Oh Kagome, my beautiful Kagome. You don't deserve any of this. You are my love song. My symphony. My light in the dark. You broke the seal that held me.and put a new one on my heart without realizing it.'

'My Inuyasha, my strong, caring Inuyasha. You give so much of yourself to others, only to be shamed and discriminated. It's not right. They don't see how we are together. They don't see how you make me feel. I felt alone until I met you. You opened my eyes to the world. You were my cure. You fixed me with your love. No matter what, you always tried to make me feel better, even when you caused my pain.'

'We've had issues together Kagome/InuYasha. We don't judge each other. We understand each other's problems. We deal with them together. I will always be by your side.'

Kagome and InuYasha slowly looked up at each other. Brown eyes gazing deep into golden ones. Their hearts beating together. And as if on cue they leaned in and kissed.

The kiss wasn't sexual by any means, but passionate and slow. Sweet to one another. They poured their hearts into the kiss. The love and passion intense. 

They knew they would always have each other. They may have doubts about their relationship due to others words, but they always came back to each other. They were inseparable. The stars felt rewritten just for their destiny. No matter what people say, they had each other, against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, later demons 😈


End file.
